Our day
by Blizzard20
Summary: Its Nicole's and Dana's one year anniversary. Both of them were very looking forward for it. But their anniversary didnt went like they had hoped. [One-Shot]


**Hello everyone! So an idea popped up in my head after reading some great fanfics from great writers. So their fanfics gave me inspiration to write my own. So thank you all co-writers! :)**

**About the story. First of all. I'm didnt decided if the story should be an one-shot or a two-shot :( so maybe you guys can decide for me?**

**Second; I decided to write this fanfic about Nicole and Dana. I think they are really cute together. 'Cause the happiness of Nicole fits perfectly with the quick annoyed personality of Dana.**

**However here is my one-shot/two-shot enjoy :)**

(-)

Nicole's Point of view

(-)

I runned. I runned away from her. With anger and sadness filled in my eyes. I runned all over the campus to get to my room. The most people are watching all crying over the campus. It didn't bother me what thet taught. I just kept running.

"Nicole! Wait! Please!" I ignored the voice of _that _person. I didnt even wanna think about her for a moment. I didnt even wanna call her name for a moment. Im only focusing on one thing. Running!

I reached the hall, and runned as fast as I could to door of my room. Or would I say _our _room. I share my room with Zoey and another girl I dont wanna think about.

I stopped for our room door. I grabbed the key from my pocket and putted it in the lock. I turned the key in the lock so the door could open. So I runned into the room and jump on my with my face in the pillow crying my thoughts of my head.

"Nicole? What happened?" Zoey asked worriedly while sitting at the chair at the other of the room reading a magazine. She got up and walked to my bed.

"Nothing. I dont want to bother you with my problems. Just go and leave me alone." I said sadly with tears in my eyes. I guess my eyes were red and puffy and my mascara has surely been ruined. I sat on the bed so that Zoey could sit. Zoey took a sit next to my and put comfortly a hand on mines.

"You dont have to worry about that Nicole, you never bother me. And you are like a sister to me. So tell me what happened and I will listen." Zoey said while still holding my hands.

I was silent for a moment. It was really nice what Zoey said. Suddenly I bursted again in tears.

"She forget it Zoey! She forget it! It was suppost to be our day!" I said crying at Zoey's schoulder. Zoey putted an arm around me to comfort.

"Are you talking about Dana?" Zoey asked. I nodded.

"She forgot our anniversary! She forgot our day! I guess our one year together isnt that important for her." I cried.

"Dont say that Nicole. I think she has an explaination for this all. Just tell me what happened earlier.

(Flashback)

I saw Dana sitting on a bench watching the beautiful ocean view. So I decided to go to her and to give my gift to her and to celebrate our anniversary together. We are one year together! How cute is that?"

"Congratulations Dana!" I shouted happy and gave a peck on the lips and hugged her.

"Uhh, thanks sweetie." Dana replied confused.

"Well I bought you a present. I hope you like it." I said while giving her a small. I am so excited about how shes going to react.

"Uhh thanks honey, it looks like it is my birthday today." Dana said while unpacking her present. She took a beautiful pair of pearl earrings out of the box.

"Oh my God! Its beautiful! I always wanted those, but they were way too expensive! Thank you Nicole! I love you so much!" My girlfriend said and pressed her lips against mine.

"I love you to Dana." I said with a smile. Its always great when you say those words to the person you really love.

"Uhmm, may I ask you something? For what is this?" Dana asked.

"Earrings are for your ears sweety." I replied.

"Not about that honey. I mean about the present, the congratulation? What is it all about?" Dana asked. I really got confused.

"That gift is for our one year anniversary. You know right?" I asked.

"Uhmm, yeah, but our anniversary is on the 27th. And it isnt." Dana stated.

"It is the 27th! How could you forget our important day?!" I said sadly with tears in my.

"Please Nicole, dont cry please, Im sorry I forgot our anniversary. Its not that I really forgot it. I tought it was tommorow. Please can you forgive me?"

"I still can believe that you forgot it! Is our anniversary still important for you? Am I still important to you?" I cried.

"Of course you are-" I cut her of by running away. "Nicole! Wait! Please!"

(End flashback)

"Im sorry Nicole." Zoey said comforted.

"You dont have to be sorry Zoey. You didnt have done anything bad." I said sadly.

At that moment my phone vibrated again. It was a message from Dana. She already sent like 15 messages and three voice messages.

So I decided to listen her last voice message.

"_Nicole, I understand if you dont ever wanna talk or see me again. But we need to talk. Please. Im so sorry with all my heart. I guess if you dont answer you wanna break up with me. I totally understand if you want to break up. But you have to remember this words; I love you." _Then she hang up.

"I cant believe she thinks I want to break up with her." I said.

"I think its the best if you are going to talk to her." Zoey said.

"I think your right. I should go and search for her." I said and got up from my bed.

"Should I come with you?" Zoey asked.

"Thats really nice of you Zoey. But I have to do this alone." I gave Zoey a hug and went on my to the exit of the room.

"Good luck." Zoey said. And I left the room.

First I tried to find out where Dana is. So I checked my previous messages and in some of them stood that she wanted to talk at the beach. So I went to the on my way to the beach.

(-)

I arrived at the beach. And I saw Dana at the center of beach. She was looking very worriedly and nervous.

I walked to her direction and she saw me. She gave me smile and walked up to me.

"Hi Nicole, I want to tell you that Im really sorry and I hope you could forgive me after I give you this present." Dana said and handed me a small black box.

I gave her a small smile and I opened the box. I widened my eyes when I saw that it was a beautiful daimond necklase.

"Oh my God! Its beautiful." I said while watching the necklase carefully.

"Its not that beautiful as you. And could you forgive me, pwease?" She begged with puppy dog eyes. How could I say no to that.

"How can I say no to that face." I said and gave her a kiss.

"Great, because that necklase is just a part of your present." Dana said.

"What do you mean?" I said. And a second later Dana grabbed my hand and runned to the otherside of the beach."

"Where are we going Dana?" I said while she still pulled me along with her.

"Wait, you'll see." Dana said.

When we almost reached our destination Dana stopped and putted her hands in front of my eyes.

"What are you doing?" I laughed a bit nervously.

"Just keep walking sweetie." Dana said.

We kept walking untill we reached our destination.

"Okay you can open your eyes! Happy anniversary!" Dana said and took her hands from my view.

When she removed her hands I saw that she had prepaired a beautiful picknick at the beach. I saw my favorite sandwiches and smoothies and Dana's favorite food aswell. And that is not everything. She hired a small-medium boat for us. How sweet is that!

"This is great Dana! It looks fantastic! Did you did all those stuff just for me?" I asked.

"Jupp, just you. It costed a lot of money, but its worth it." Dana said while grabbing my hand.

"How did you get all that money?" I asked.

"I worked double hours, everyday. And Chase and Michael were so nice to me that have donate me some money and helped with setting the picknick and other stuff." Dana said.

"Thats really sweet of them. But theres one thing still bothering me. Did you really forgot our anniversary?" I asked sadly.

"Actually I did sweetie. I still feel stupid about that. But with the help of Chase and Michael we could just replaced and moved everything for today, that was suppost to be for tommorow."

"It doesnt matter honey. I really apprichate everything for what you have done for me." I said and gave her a kiss.

"No problem sweetie. I think that we should eat, because Im starving." Dana said.

"Off course we can. And Dana."

"Yeah?"

"I love you."

"I love you too."

**Well I hoped you all enjoyed ㈴3**

**Tell me what you thought. And maybe you can put some tips to make my writing skills better**

**After this one-shot there are three things that I can do**

**1\. Continue this one-shot with another chapter about their anniversary date**

**2\. Make a sequel about the relationship of Dana and Nicole**

**3\. Dont continue it and just keep it a 1shot without a sequel.**

**Well this is it! Byee :)**


End file.
